Kristenderella
by supmilf
Summary: See first entry for summary. Lassie. Dylanton. Krempsey. Jolicia. Clam.
1. Back Cover

**ONCE UPON A CLIQUE...**

Massie Block: Thinks you can definitely catch more bees with honey than with vinegar. After almost giving an old lady a heart attack, Massie is trying to be nicer to everyone-including family, friends, and LBRs. But with the rest of the PC fighting, LBRs acting like they're friends, can Massie keep playing the game?

Kristen Gregory: Has been very observant lately and noticed Claire has been keeping her distance. And why does Cam keep looking at her and smiling? All these distractions are keeping her away from Dempsey. Kristen needs to play detective for a while-or no more Dempsey time!

Claire Lyons: Rumor has it that her boyfriend Cam Fisher likes someone else-and that it's Kristen Gregory! Claire's been avoiding her like the plague, and is too afraid to confront Cam about it. And with Massie being nice to everyone and Layne out of town, Claire's feeling as lonely as ever.

Dylan Marvil: Feels that she's been the bearer of the Friday the 13th curse. Everything's been going wrong. She keeps messing up, fashion disasters, and her Mom even signed her up for bowling! She's been too nervous that she keeps missing her dates with Derrington. And even worse, the whole school knows something she doesn't...

Alicia Rivera: Has her life on the line-fashion life! Her mom has confiscated her phone, Visa, Mastercard-even her Amex!-until the end of the month! Can she make it without a fashion teardown _and_ losing her spot in the Pretty Committee?


	2. Prologue

WESTCHESTER, NY

THE BLOCK ESTATE

April 13, Friday

7:02 AM

"Rate me," Massie Block commanded Claire Lyons. She slid her fingers through her curly chestnut brown locks. Her new outfit would definitely give her a nine-point-five, to say the least. "Nine-point-six," Claire said without looking up. "Kuh-laire," Massie sighed, "how can I expect to receive an honest rating if you can't spare a second to even look at my clothes? I thought you were a good friend. Must I call Dylan or Alicia or _Kristen_?" she raised an eyebrow.

Claire bit her lip. Recently, word was Cam Fisher, her boyfriend, has eyes for Kristen Gregory. And even worse, Alicia Rivera, the Pretty Committee's eyes and ears for gossip, confirmed it. So lately, she's been avoiding Kristen like the plague. The only people who didn't know it was Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory herself.

"You look good everyday. And with the tone of your voice and all the time you spent getting ready, nine-six is probably an understatement," she tried. Massie nodded and asked, "What would make me a nine-point-seven?" Claire gave it some thought. Massie was sporting a gray Ella Moss halter dress, white leggings underneath, and Stella McCartney black ballet flats. She matched it well with a black Fendi handbag. "More gloss," she suggested. Massie took out the latest Glossip Girl mailed to her that morning, Mango Crepe.

"Alright, my turn." Claire twirled around, suddenly bright with energy. "Who are you wearing?" Massie looked shocked. Claire's outfit was actually impressive for once and Massie definitely had to try out whoever she was wearing. "It's not exactly designer," Claire's smile faded. "I made it from my mom's fabrics. I sewed a Miss Sixty tag, though."

Massie patted Claire to show her understanding. She was impressed, but of course, she couldn't let Claire know that. Claire wore a dress that looked like a blue lace tank top and frilly purple skirt sewn together. She wore Prada wedges to go with it. "Well, I have an old thing stashed under my bed, though," Massie offered, and squatted beside her bed. She extended one arm into it, and it came out with a denim jacket. "It's actually a Christmas gift from Inez a few years ago. I only wore it once, during her birthday to, um..." she couldn't find the right word. "Make her happy?" Claire filled in. "C'mon. I know you still love Inez in a way." She beamed. Massie giggled. "Yeah, maybe I do. You can borrow it for, today, but if you want it, you can have it." She handed it to Claire, who wore it. "It's perfect," Claire smiled. "Thanks. For the jacket, and for understanding the whole non-designer issue. Er, could you not mention this to the Pretty Committee later on?" she asked. "Fix your hair and it's a yes." Massie winked.

**Note: I do not own the Pretty Commitee, Westchester, OCD, and all the other names used in this fanfiction.**

**All of them except those that I invented. If you read the books, you can probably tell who they are. :)**

**A/N: This doesn't exactly sound prologue-ish, I know. But this chapter introduces one of the main parts of the story, as the previous entry (1. Back Cover) states. Basically, rumor has it that Cam likes Kristen. That's pretty much the most interesting and new thing you've read. **_**That**_** and Claire sews. **


	3. Chapter 1

WESTCHESTER, NY

BLOCK'S RANGE ROVER

April 13, Friday

7:30 AM

Claire Lyons bit her lip continuously, as Isaac turned on the engine. She couldn't bare looking at Kristen, and all the more she couldn't handle being in the same car with her. What would she say if Kristen talked to her? And what about Cam? It hurt Claire imagining Cam handing Kristen a pack of gummies with notes attached to them, or Kristen sniffing his Drakkar Noir perfume.

"_Kuh-laire_, stop it or that lip will bleed. And it's getting pathetic. Everyone knows an alpha doesn't let anything get to them." Massie smoothed her dress. Honestly, she sympathized for Claire. But it was just a rumor. Claire would soon get over it and there'd be no more conflicts between the PC.

After a long silence, the car screeched to a stop. Alicia came out, dazzling and fabulous as ever. "Hey," she greeted, hopping in. "You will_ nawt_ believe how big this Kristen and Cam thing is. People are buzzing about it, and they even made a couple name for them: Kram. It sounds like cramming." She went on, laughing. _Ouch_, Massie thought, looking to the back at Claire, who just hung her head low. The cheery vibe of her self-made outfit clashed with her moody expression. As a friend, Massie stomped her foot onto Alicia's boots. "Ow! What the—" Alicia whined. Massie tilted her head towards Claire, and Alicia took the signal. "Sorry, Claire," she said sincerely. "Oh, it's nothing," Claire muttered, "but your outfit looks awesome." She commented on Alicia's clothes, which consisted of the Ralph Lauren's spring collection. "Thanks," Alicia smiled. "It kinda costed a lot, but it's worth it."

"Toe-dally," Massie chimed in. "It's such a nine-point-two." She grinned. Alicia positioned herself comfortably on the seat, making room for the next two riders.

As the Range Rover stopped in front of the Marvil mansion, Massie reminded Alicia to keep her mouth shut about the Cam issue. Dylan came in moments after, a low-fat soy latte in her hand. "Heeey," she smiled. ""Shouldn't those things have lids?" Alicia giggled, gesturing toward the latte. "I can blow it better this way." Dylan giggled as well, shutting the door beside her. "It's Friday the thirteenth." Claire said randomly. "Oh, yeah. That reminds me. My mom did a segment this morning about rabbit's foot. I mean, what is it, really? Some PETA dude in the audience kept cutting in that he got sent out." Dylan told them. She blew her latte and sipped. "And speaking of luck, can you believe my new Glossip Girl lip gloss? They call it Lucky Charms. And it even tastes like the cereal." Massie puckered her lips.

They picked up Kristen, who wore a hideous cotton top with a peasant skirt. "And speaking of unlucky...we have Kristen's clothes." Massie snickered. Kristen rolled her eyes. And like her daily routine, she changed into her back-up clothes, which that day were Massie's hand-me-downs. "Oh, hey Claire. Did you finish that project? You wouldn't answer any of my texts." She said. "Oh, um," Claire fumbled for words. This was the exact situation she'd been avoiding. She looked at Massie hopelessly for help. "Yeah," Massie chimed in. "You didn't reply to mine either." She accused. _Oh no. I asked for help, not more stuff to answer! _Claire yelled to herself. But the alpha and friend she is, Massie saved her. "Was your signal down again? I swear, you really need to call the network."

"Oh, yeah. I will. I promise." Claire sighed out of relief. She was worried Massie wouldn't go through for her. But she did. She managed to sneak a text without the others noticing.

**CLAIRE: **TYSM. Will make it up 2 U sumday.

Massie nodded a "You're welcome". Claire sighed again, silently hoping the rest of the day would be this good.

But it didn't. A block away from OCD, they came to the part of the road where there were two sides: a smooth lane which Isaac often took, and a bumpy lane which they never took. Isaac calmly drove toward the smooth lane, but then an old woman began walking down it. Isaac swerved to the right, into the bumpy lane, just to avoid collision. Nobody got hurt, but Dylan's latte spilled while the car shook up and down.

Massie screamed, and the PC saw that her dress had a big latte stain at the side. "Ehmagawd! I'm so sorry, Mass!" Dylan apologized, tried to pat-not rub, gawd-the stain with tissue.

Massie didn't just blame Dylan. Or Isaac. She blamed the old lady who just had to cross the street. She opened the door and stormed out, ignoring Isaac's yelling, and headed for the old lady, who was still in the course of crossing the street. The Pretty Committee scurried after her, except for Dylan, who remained in the car, mouth agape. She really needed a rabbit's foot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Massie yelled at the old woman-really loud. When the woman only stared at her, probably thinking the question was rhetorical, she went on. "Do you not see a car passing through? FYI, when you see one, you're supposed to wait for it to pass. _Then_ you cross. Comprende?" she boomed.

The woman gripped her chest, and looked at Massie with horror. Claire bit her lip again. She pitied the woman. Getting yelled at for something that wasn't really her fault, and Massie's wrath was scary enough when it doesn't involve clothes damage. And now? Clair swore steam would come out of her ears soon.

Meanwhile, Massie couldn't stand being ignored. Sure, she got to the woman. Sure, she made her point. But she would _nawt_ leave without a decent apology. She cracked one of her famous last-minute self-made comebacks. "Were you born yesterday?"

_Ah-bviously not._

"Then puh-lease stop acting so innocent!" Massie prepared for the Pretty Committee's back-up laughter. But instead, their faces displayed quite the opposite. They exhibited horror, as they noticed the woman wasn't breathing.

"Isaac! Get her to a hospital!" Claire yelled, helping the woman to the car. The PC followed her example. Massie, however, was too baffled by the situation. What about her dress? How could they care about a woman who committed a crime in the fashion world, and just leave the victim standing there?

Oh, and she didn't forget about Dylan's crime, either.

**A/N: **If you noticed, I like keeping the chapters relatively short. Please forgive my amateur writing skills and pathetic choice of words. Please excuse my lack of creativity in a comeback. I was never meant to make them up. Anyway, please review. I could really use comments, suggestions, or pretty much anything right now. And as for violent reactions, PM it to me. :) Oh, btw, I made a pretty lame State of the Union for the prologue and this, and if you ever want to see it, just copy-paste this link into your browser without the spaces.

h t t p : / / i 4 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 n b r a j p . p n g


End file.
